


《苞米地的play》

by dingying



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:45:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingying/pseuds/dingying
Summary: ——————————————想在鸣人生日那天，把佐助这样这样，然后那样那样。结果翻车了，想死Σ(°Д°;说下背景，村里两个少年，鸣人与佐助青梅竹马，在镇上的学校一起上学。直到初三那年，早恋的二人被家长抓到。于是，棒打鸳鸯。从此二人天各一方再次相遇是，实在村里的办公室。新上任的村长，对着刚来的村支书说，「好久不见」嗯，后来就搞上了。就酱[鼓掌]





	《苞米地的play》

【鸣佐同人】《乡村爱情系列之霸道村长的火辣情人》

 

 

　　文/叮璎

 

 

窸窸窣窣的苞米地，除了蚊虫鼠蚁之外还藏匿着一对恋人。

风吹来，散尽了夏日的炎热。 俗话说的好啊，这花好月圆夜，正是办事时。

哟，这不是木叶村的新上任的村长和村支书嘛！两人抱着对方正互相啃，气氛浓烈的谁也不肯撒嘴。

也是，今天七夕。牛郎跟织女都见面了，还不让他们见上一见。虽然平时办公室里也眉来眼去的，可是毕竟还是有别人妨碍。今儿可终于是如了鸣人的愿。

鸣人虽骂着，手上已经开始不规矩了，“妈的，今儿我说啥都要把你上了！”

“是男人你就上啊，自己没胆子还怨我不让你干。”

「这家伙现在怎么那么——的怂，哎~」

佐助胡思乱想着，被鸣人吻的喘不过气来。

没过一会儿，他就猴急的扒起了佐助的裤子。佐助一恼，把他的狗爪子拍掉嗔怒道，“你放开，急什么急？”

然后他蹲下身，解开了鸣人的皮带。

鸣人跟吓傻了似得，眼睁睁的看着他从自己内裤了掏出那玩意儿。

“这个吊拖拉机的，你那儿居然比我的还大……”

鸣人用手背轻轻扇着佐助的脸， “不大怎么干爽你啊，是不是？小浪货……”

佐助手里稍微一用力，疼的鸣人眼泪都出来了。

“佐助，干嘛啊你……”

“别从哪看来听来的荤话都跟我说，要说给别人说去。”

尽管语气平淡，鸣人还是能看出来他在生气。但这为什么生气就不得而知了。

“这荤话，我就只说给你听。反正我这辈子，除了你没别人了。”

“佐助你知道我对你……”

鸣人没说下去，那是因为佐助不让他说。虽然凑近时有些犹豫，但佐助还是将鸣人那大东西含了进去。

“呼，佐助……啊，好棒。”

鸣人就光看着他都快射出来了，潮红的小脸凑近他，色情的舔弄着他的。双手也不肯闲着了来帮忙了，这下他算彻底交代在佐助磨人的小嘴里了。

　　今天不知是节日的气氛还是佐助的心情好，真是出乎人意料的热情。 那么，在过分一点，他也不会拒绝的吧。

　　鸣人从他嘴里抽出半软的性器的时候佐助有些干呕，将精液很不给面子的吐了出来。

　　“佐助！”鸣人见佐助那样不禁有些小伤心，“你竟然把我给你的爱意吐出来了……”

　　“喂，你黄色小说读坏脑子了吗，白痴！”

　　刚被佐助吐槽完的鸣人又失心疯似得猛扑上去，把他结结实实的压在了地上。 他手穿过爱人浓密的黑发里，望着他朦胧的眼神深情的吻上去。

　　“ 佐助，我想上你。”

　　“呸，”佐助一巴掌糊上去，掀开他沉重的身子坐起来直骂，“上你大爷去吧，我他妈都被地上的石头快子给硌死了。”

　　“啥？我给你揉揉。”鸣人惊讶后心疼的作势想伸进佐助衣服，却直接抓住那图谋不轨的手。

　　“白痴，朝哪摸呢？还要我教你不成？”佐助跪起来，用仅剩的一只手拉开裤链引着鸣人的手去往最神秘的地方。

　　“佐……佐助？！”

　　他脸上的那份迫不及待让鸣人红了脸，他也就顺从也自己的心意吻了上去。 鸣人挣脱了佐助的手，伸手去脱了他的短袖。精壮白皙的皮肤就这样暴露在了空气中，即使大路边灯光微弱的照射过来却也没看清他的脸庞。

　　可他听到了，佐助说，“鸣人，我要你！”

　　他说，“让我舒服起来啊笨蛋，你那玩意儿只是摆设吗？黄书白看的吗？今晚，我的身体随你处置。”

　　鸣人搂紧怀中人轻笑，与他的唇舌再次缠绵起来。不再温柔的吻多了四处点火的感觉，佐助晕乎乎的任他吻着。

　　“唔嗯……鸣人……停…”

　　见佐助喘不上气了，鸣人才肯罢休。顺着雪白的颈子又移到了胸前。抬头望去，佐助的眼神已经有些迷离。

　　他学着书上的步骤，用舌头舔向那挺立的乳头。佐助忍受着这难耐的快乐，只是他固执的不肯叫出声。鸣人就越是舔弄着那一点，等他忍耐不住。

　　望着眼泪的佐助，鸣人恍然大悟了。原来这种事也不光是进进出出的活塞运动，欺负人竟是如此有成就感的事情。

　　鸣人挑起他的下巴，一副恶霸调戏良家妇女的模样嚷道，“哟，挺俊啊！想不想被本大爷干啊。”

　　“爷，您这屁话有点多啊。阳痿啊？是爷们就给我一个痛快。” 接着，佐助一边抱怨，一边真动起手来，“你不上我上！”

　　“不是，你听我解释！你也知道我活了26年一直都是个处男，心里有点多少有点紧张不是。我说，佐助你来真啊！你要敢打我菊花的主意，我明天就找鼬哥说理去。喂，佐助？你……”

　　“安静点。”

　　佐助扒完鸣人，又将自己的裤子褪了一半。 突然想起什么似得问，“有润滑剂吗？”

　　鸣人木然摇头，他不知道佐助在搞啥。 心里七上八下的，一瞬间觉得自己那些黄书全都白看了。

　　只见佐助将自己的手指塞进嘴里，弄得湿漉漉的手指塞进了他的后穴。

　　“啊……没想到……这样也会疼。”

　　傻愣愣的鸣人望着他这一出，觉着下腹向有一团火一样喷涌而出。 佐助他竟然为了自己，能做到这种地步？

　　见鸣人的炽热的眼神，佐助羞怯的低着头，“看……什么啊，白……痴。还不，帮帮我！”

　　他忍着难耐的快感，红红的眼眶像是快哭了一样。

　　“嗯！知道了！乖，往前趴一点。”

　　待他趴好，鸣人看着那小小的穴口，温柔的的用舌头舔弄着。

　　“嗯？嗯啊……哈，鸣人你……”

　　佐助惊讶的回头，这举动明显吓到他了。

　　“啪——” 清脆的声响在这夏夜里响起，是鸣人拍佐助屁股的声音。

　　“你……哈，你竟然……啊啊啊！”

　　“别动！”鸣人狠狠又拍了几下，抱紧他的腰。 另一只手揉搓着他的臀肉，舌尖探入穴口。

　　这是从未体验过的快感，佐助扭着屁股不想再继续被折磨下去。可却给了鸣人一种，「我还要，喂饱我」 的错觉。

　　他无力的趴在地上，鸣人一次又一次的舔弄让佐助忍不住的叫出声。

　　“鸣人，可……可以了吧，快点！”

　　在鸣人的舔弄下，佐助小穴已经对他无比的坦诚相待了。他颤抖着将硬的不行的性器顶到了小穴。

　　然后，一副标准的伪君子样问，“佐助，我可以吗？”

　　喂，就算佐助说不可以你也不会停下吧。

　　“嗯。” 他微不可闻的应着。

　　“可是我听说第一次会很痛的！”

　　“废话别多，给我干你的事。”佐助心里也七上八下的，生怕整出个啥后遗症。

　　鸣人向前一顶，佐助忍住倒吸一口凉气。好不容易头进去了，他才一点一点的慢慢往里挪。

　　见佐助瞪他，鸣人一个心虚就猛的全插了进去。

　　“啊——”

　　一声惨叫响彻这整个苞米地，把鸣人吓坏了。

　　“佐助，你怎样啊？疼吗？要不咱不做了。”鸣人心急如焚，悔恨着刚才鲁莽的行动。

　　“没……事！不疼的，我没事。很快就能舒服起来的。”

　　看鸣人那一惊一乍的心疼样，不禁也觉得有些开心。 火热的躯体不顾疼痛，叫嚣着想要更多。

　　“嗯，那我动咯。”

　　风吹来，散尽了夏日夜晚的炎热。窸窸窣窣的苞米地，藏匿着一对恋人。 淫糜的场景被夜完美的掩盖，诱人的叫声回荡在这苞米地里。

　　“嘭——”

　　突然间，一束大大的烟花升到天空炸开。然而，烟花就接二连三的炸开。

　　姹紫嫣红的花火，见证了他们的爱情。

　　趁着这隆隆的炮竹声，鸣人用尽一声勇气喊道，“佐助，我爱你。”

　　被告白的人一脸惊喜，幸福的眼泪夺框而出。

　　“我也是，吊车尾的。”

　　 这一刻，他们似乎又回到初中的时候。

　　一个是考到镇上第一的优等生，另一个村里吃苦耐劳的好少年。

　　是上天让他们遇上，是上天又让他们重逢。

　　却也是上天不让他们在一起……

　　经历了种种的少年如今长成了糟糕的大人，但是他们仍旧如此不死心的。

　　这一次，谁先放手谁小狗。

 

 

　　（完）

**Author's Note:**

> ——————————————
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 　　想在鸣人生日那天，把佐助这样这样，然后那样那样。结果翻车了，想死Σ(°Д°;
> 
>  
> 
> 说下背景，
> 
> 村里两个少年，鸣人与佐助青梅竹马，在镇上的学校一起上学。
> 
> 直到初三那年，早恋的二人被家长抓到。于是，棒打鸳鸯。从此二人天各一方
> 
> 再次相遇是，实在村里的办公室。新上任的村长，对着刚来的村支书说，「好久不见」
> 
>  
> 
> 嗯，后来就搞上了。就酱[鼓掌]


End file.
